ninjawarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Belt Ranks
Ninja Warz has a ranking system using belts to mark a ninja's level and strength. The weakest ninja has White Belt, while the strongest ninja has Black Belt with Purple stripes. Belts There are a total of 12 different belt colors in Ninja Warz. White White Belt ninjas are the weakest and most inexperienced ninjas. White Belt ninjas are promoted to Yellow Belt at Level 6. Training a White Belt ninja (one Level up) costs 1 Karma. *Level 1 (default) *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Yellow Yellow Belt ninjas are promoted to Orange Belt at Level 11. Training a Yellow Belt ninja costs 2 Karma. *Level 6 *Level 7 *Level 8 *Level 9 *Level 10 Orange Orange Belt ninjas are promoted to Green Belt at Level 16. Training an Orange Belt ninja costs 3 Karma. *Level 11 *Level 12 *Level 13 *Level 14 *Level 15 Green Green Belt ninjas are promoted to Blue Belt at Level 21. Training a Green Belt ninja costs 4 Karma. *Level 16 *Level 17 *Level 18 *Level 19 *Level 20 Blue Blue Belt ninjas are promoted to Brown Belt at Level 26. Training a Blue Belt ninja costs 5 Karma. *Level 21 *Level 22 *Level 23 *Level 24 *Level 25 Brown Brown Belt ninjas are promoted to Black Belt at Level 31. Training a Brown Belt ninja costs 6 Karma. *Level 26 *Level 27 *Level 28 *Level 29 *Level 30 Black Black Belt ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Orange stripes at level 36. Training a Black Belt ninja costs 7 Karma. *Level 31 *Level 32 *Level 33 *Level 34 *Level 35 Black/Orange Black Belt with Orange stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Blue stripes at level 41. Training a Black/Orange Belt ninja costs 8 Karma. *Level 36 *Level 37 *Level 38 *Level 39 *Level 40 Black/Blue Black Belt with Blue stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Red stripes at level 46. Training a Black/Blue Belt ninja costs 9 Karma. *Level 41 *Level 42 *Level 43 *Level 44 *Level 45 Black/Red Black Belt with Red stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Green stripes at level 51. Training a Black/Red Belt ninja costs 10 Karma. *Level 46 *Level 47 *Level 48 *Level 49 *Level 50 Black/Green Black Belt with Green stripes ninjas are promoted to Black Belt with Purple stripes at level 56. Training a Black/Green Belt ninja costs 11 Karma. *Level 51 *Level 52 *Level 53 *Level 54 *Level 55 Black/Purple Black Belt with Purple stripes ninjas are second to last of all other belt levels. Black/Purple Belt is the second to last ninja belt rank. Training a Black/Purple Belt ninja costs 12 Karma. *Level 56 *Level 57 *Level 58 *Level 59 *Level 60 The total amount of karma required to train a ninja to Level 60 is 378. If you dismiss a ninja, you will be refunded half the amount of karma you spent on that ninja rounded up (maximum of 189) plus half the amount of gold.penis is gross..pussy is good Category:Ninjas Category:Belts